mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerds
The Nerds are one of the six school gangs at the Dixmor Academy and are all very smart due to being brainwashed and are motivated to learn and study a lot by the Dixmor Project. Info Earnest Johnson leads the nerds and rules the gang with an iron fist and iron rod. Earnest himself implies there is no second in command. However, certain rumours have it and suggest that Algernon Papadopoulos fills that role, and it's revealed that's true. The Nerds are at the very bottom of the gang hierarchy, and may be victimized by any member of any other gang. They are generally friendly with the non-gang students and Double D Warner, but may harass them when they go near the library sometimes. Gang Description All Nerds wear green Astronomy Club sweaters with school slacks, except for Beatrice and Algie. They all wear glasses, have ugly faces (except for Beatrice), and are either overweight or underweight. Their glasses can be knocked off if they are punched a few times, much like the hats that some of The Jocks wear. The gang hobby is a game called Mortal Kombat: Deception. Nerds are weak fighters, but are responsible for inventing most of the weapons found around campus. Place in school They are stereotypical nerds who usually hangout at the library, or at the Dragon's Wing Comics book store, but they can also be found around campus. They claim the observatory as a hideout, but are rarely found there, perhaps because of its proximity to the football field. They are the smartest gang on campus, and are the only gang to regularly attend class. However, most of them state in dialogue that they cut gym class, and several advocate getting rid of all nonacademic subjects. The nerds are the weakest gang in the school, and are at the bottom of the pecking order on campus. They are sworn enemies of the Bullies, they are also rivals with the Jocks due to the fact they are weaker then them and are tormented and beaten constantly by both gangs. The Greasers, Smith Worshippers and Preppies will also torment them, but not to the extent of the Bullies and Jocks. On rare occasions, the nerds will pick on the non-gang students, and they will attack the Jocks or Bullies if they are near the library. Nerds are also the only gang at Bullworth (not including the Townies) in which the leader is not dating the lone female member, as Earnest is never shown to have any interest in Beatrice. Beatrice also develops a crush on Jimmy early in the school year. The only one of the nerds who will display romantic interest in her is Bucky, but she has apparently placed him in the "friend zone". The Nerds are poor at fighting, but they make use of most of the same weapons Jimmy does; the bottle rocket launcher, the spud gun, and the stink bombs. They're described as "sneaky bastards" and not as harmless as they look by Gary. Nerds are also the first gang to befriend Jimmy Hopkins, and frequently hire him as either protection from the bullies or to retrieve items. However as the game progresses or in free roam Jimmy has a chance to beat up the nerds and joins with other gangs to go against them. Members *Earnest Johnson - leader *Algernon Papadopoulos - second-in-command *Beatrice Trudeau *Bucky Pasteur *Cornelius Johnston *Donald Borlinghathen *Fatty Johnson *Melvin O'Connor *Thad Carlson Gallery Nerds_playing_crappy_games.jpg|The Nerds playing MK:D's chess kombat. Beatrice_Trudeau.jpg|Beatrice. Nerds_2.jpg|Algie, Bucky and Fatty. Nerds_drawn.jpg|Drawing of the Nerds. Dolan,_Jimmy_and_Petey.jpg|Jimmy, Petey and Donald in alien costume. Category:Gangs Category:Kids Category:They Stink! Category:Project Pawns Category:Ugly people Category:Slaves Category:Wimps Category:Protagonists Category:Bully Category:Geniuses